REincarnation
by MimiDraven
Summary: When Karakura High school gains 2 new students chaos will occur. How will Rin and Kyo react when they find out that they are the reincarnations of some dead espada. Reincarnation Fanfic Pairings Ulquihime, IchiRuki


_**Hello Everybody Mimi Draven here, this story popped into my head one day in the middle of history. I was reading fics about Ichigo being the reincarnated version of Kaien and I was like "Why don't I try one of these fics!" I apologise for any grammatical errors or if the characters are OOC.**_

_**Warnings: Occasional language from Rin/Grimmjow and sometimes Tatsuki.**_

_A boy with orange hair he was wearing a mask, behind it; his eyes are the most frightening gold orbs swimming in a pool of black. _

_He swung his pitch black katana at me. I raised my hand to catch the blade but he was too fast. I plummeted down to the ground hitting the soft sand in a painful thud. _

_I shakily got myself up from the sand, unconsciousness licking at the corner of my eyes. I had to finish our fight. I stumbled towards him. _

_His eyes widened as a scythe cut through my shoulder. 'Damn you Nnoitra.' I met the boy's eyes again before I fell._

_Pity _

I woke up sweating it was the same dream I've had for weeks. I stumbled out of bed and looked into the mirror at the corner of my room. I wiped the layer of sweat off of my forehead. My naturally blue hair was ragged from sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and trudged out of my bedroom into the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the microwave 3:32am I sighed there's no use trying to fall back asleep after those dreams. I opened the fridge and took a swig from the milk carton. I trudged over and plopped my self on the couch spilling some milk in the process.

I flicked on the T.V and started staring blankly at the screen. I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I turned myself around so I was facing my brother. He had long black hair and emerald green eyes. He sleepily rubbed his eyes "Rin, could you not sleep." I nodded.

He stared at me blankly before taking a seat next to me on the couch. He looked at the T.V

"Rin, what are you watching." He said blankly.

"It's called a T.V Kyo." I said sarcastically. He looked unimpressed well I think he was unimpressed but his face didn't change.

"I know." He muttered.

==-!-==

(In the morning)

==-!-==

"Rin wake up, if you don't get ready now we'll be late." Kyo deadpanned. He was already in his school uniform complete with a blazer and tie 'My brother's so stuck up' I got up and headed to my room.

I attempted to get a comb through my hair which proved unsuccessful. I put on the long pants but left my shirt unbuttoned it felt more comfortable that way. I observed the scar on my left shoulder near my neck. Our parents always called it a birth mark because I've had it since I was born. I call it a scar cause that's what it looks like to me.

"Rin hurry up." My brother said from the living room. I walked into the hallway noticing the door at the end of the hall way it had several scratch marks on the old wood. 'Our parent's bedroom' our parents died 2 years ago in a mass homicide. Kyo and I had made a silent rule never to open that door.

==-!-==

Kyo and I made it to the front of Karakura high school. Today would be our first day at this school. Some of the students started whispering among themselves, it was most likely about my hair. _Oomph _I turned around to see a brown haired girl with two blue hair pins had bumped into Kyo. Kyo turned around only to meet the girls gaze. The girl went from dreamy happy to down right terrified.

==-!-==

**Kyo's POV**

==-!-==

I was observing the school that I would be stuck at for the next 6 hours. It some how reminded me of the dreams I had been having, of an orange haired boy who turned into a huge bone white monster and a brown haired girl with magical hair clips.

I was deep in thought when someone bumped into me. I turned around and saw a girl she had wavy brown hair and two identical blue hair pins. She seemed some-what familiar. She looked up and met my gaze hear face suddenly twisted in pain and fear.

"_No it can't be, it's not him, and he's dead."_ She kept muttering to herself rocking back and forth.

I noticed she was still on the floor my brother told me I should be more polite to women so I held my hand out to her she looked up, her face red and puffy.

"Are you afraid, woman?" I said flatly. Her hand suddenly stopped as it was about to placed in my own. She started crying again.

My thoughts were cut shoot by an intense pain in my back. I swivelled around there was another girl she had short spiky black hair. She looked royally pissed.

"YOU DARE MAKE ORIHIME CRY!" Then something clicked.

"You kicked me." My voice was the usual monotone.

Then Rin slung his hand around my shoulder.

"Not only did you make a girl cry, but you got another one who is ready to dig your grave you sure have got it rough _onii-san_." Rin made sure to emphasise the last word. Not only was I now pissed at my brother calling me that horrendous name though technically I am his older brother, it seemed the whole student body had gathered as well.

The black haired girl threw a furious punch at me which I caught with ease. This is when Rin stepped in and he not so gently kicked her to the ground.

==-!-==

**Ichigo's POV**

==-!-==

I arrived at school with Rukia as per normal what wasn't normal was that a whole crowd of students had gathered near the entrance of the school building. I was about to dismiss it when I heard an all too familiar shout.

"YOU DARE MAKE ORIHIME CRY!" I sighed when Tatsuki got like this there is no stopping her. I was about to make my way into the crowd when the teachers started yelling at the kids to get to class.

==-!-==

In class

==-!-==

I was playing with my pencil at the back of the class room absent mindedly rolling it back and forth on my desk. I wasn't fazed when our homeroom teacher came in until she announced the arrival of 2 transfer students.

She coughed to gather the class's attention "Please enter Rin, Kyo."

==-!-==

**Rin's POV**

==-!-==

I followed through the door after Kyo. We stood up the front of the class and asked us to introduce ourselves. Kyo being the evil bastard that he is brain washed the teacher into making me go first.

"Hello everyone my name is Rin Ichitama and my hair colour is natural." I said trying to stop myself from stuttering.

Many of the classmates started whispering among themselves _'There is no way his hair colour is natural he has to be lying.'_ Next was Kyo's turn.

"My name is Kyo Ichitama and Rin is my younger brother." I scanned the class room 'Maybe they'd be some hot girls or at least guys who would put up a good fight.' I got this sudden feeling of nausea come over me as a saw a boy with bright orange hair. I collapsed to my knees clutching my sides. Kyo kneeled down next to me pulling me into a hug

"Calm down Rin it's alright." He said I couldn't stop the tears of pain fall down my face before I fell unconscious.

'I'm afraid of him.'

'I've never seen him before so why am I scared?'

'But why does it feel like I have?'

'_You're so pathetic.'_

**End of Chapter**

**Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon.**

**I accept criticism of any kind because I want to know how to make my stories better.**


End file.
